batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Viti
Carla Viti was the sister of mob boss, Carmine Falcone, and was the mother of his nephew Johnny Viti. History Her first appearance is in ''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #1, where Bruce Wayne in the study of mafioso Carmine "The Roman" Falcone, alongside with Carla Viti. Falcone is attempting to get Wayne to agree to use his banks to aid in money laundering. Wayne refuses. It is revealed that the occasion is the wedding of Falcone's nephew Johnny Viti. Later, Richard Daniel, former bank owner, is walking down the street when Johnny Viti fatally shoots him from the window of a car. Later, early on the day of Halloween, Johnny Viti is found shot dead in the bathtub with an untraceable gun and jack-o-lantern left at the scene. Catwoman gives Batman a tip about the Falcone money. He and Dent locate a warehouse full of cash that the family has been unable to launder. They set fire to the warehouse and destroy all of the dirty money. Dent returns home in high spirits. His wife informs him of a package that just arrived. The issue ends with the door of the Dent home exploding outward. In ''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #2, after Batman and Jim Gordon question the Irish gang about Harvey Dent's death and Solomon Grundy's attack, who was hired by Carmine; Carla storms in on Falcone and his son Alberto as they prepare a Thanksgiving dinner. She demands justice, yet Falcone states that the issue is being handled. Finally, Sullivan and his crew are seen to be celebrating their release, due to Harvey surviving the blast. They offer a toast to The Roman for their recent prosperity. The door opens and crew is suddenly gunned down. Left at the scene is an untraceable gun and a horn of plenty. Holiday has struck again. In ''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #4, the gangsters of Gotham are having a New Year's Eve gala aboard a yacht. Falcone runs into his sister Carla and tells her that he is looking for his son, Alberto. Alberto Falcone is scene alone by the rail of the yacht. Carla steps outside to have a cigarette. A gloved hand is seen unscrewing one of the light bulbs behind Alberto. An untraceable handgun fires and Alberto goes over the rail. Carla rushes towards the sound of the shot and finds the gun along with a glass of champagne and some confetti. It looks like Holiday has claimed another victim. In ''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #6, Sofia Gigante Falcone enters the garage of her aunt's, Carla Viti. Carla is having target practice with the gun found at the scene of the Alberto Falcone murder. Sofia informs Carla that there is a plan to hit Maroni on St. Patrick’s Day, because they believe that he either is Holiday or knows the identity of Holiday. Carla says that she will now that the banking situation is taken care of and the money is flowing like it should. In ''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #7, at the same time, the Falcone’s are questioning the Riddler to get his input into their own investigation. The Riddler initially proposes that Catwoman may be the perpetrator. He suggests that the small .22 handguns that Holiday used would be ideal in a woman’s hands. He reminds them of the ledger stolen from the Falcone safe after she broke in, and the subsequent million dollar bounty on her head. Riddler, then suggests Salvatore Maroni. He illustrates how the earlier slayings all favored Maroni, and reminds them that Maroni would have had ample opportunity to shoot Alberto on New Year’s Eve. He then comes up with the theory that Carla Viti is responsible. The theory is that when her son had been considering testifying that he would have implicated her. In retaliation she killed him and then flew into a rage and began killing other members of the various branches of the Gotham mob. In ''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #11, Carmine Falcone is in his study. His sister, Carla, is furious that he had hired Poison Ivy, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Mad Hatter. Carmine informs her that he doesn’t need to explain himself to her. Carmine’s daughter Sofia enters and informs the siblings that “they’re ready.” Maroni begins confessing to murders. He complains of his ulcer, Dent acts like this is the first he’s heard of the ailment. Dent asks the crime lord if he committed the murders under direct order from Carmine “The Roman” Falcone. Maroni begins a coughing fit. He reaches for his bottle of medicine, uncaps it and hurls the contents at the district attorney’s face. Somewhere else, Carmine Falcone blows out the candles on his birthday cake. Dent writhes in agony. Maroni informs Dent that the acid he’s hurled at him is strong enough to eat through cement. He mocks his victim as he is dragged out of the courtroom. A disguised Bruce Wayne is horrified by the scene. At the hospital a surgeon enters the waiting room to find Gilda Dent and the Gordon’s. He informs them that Harvey is gone. He clarifies that he means that literally, as in escaped, before he topples lifelessly into Jim Gordon’s arms with a scalpel lodged into his back. Meanwhile, Carla is looking through the records of the Gotham coroner. The shadowy figure of Holiday arrives and shoots her in the head. She falls among piles of scattered files. She is the 11th independent victim of the Holiday killing spree. Category:Mobsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchmen